A Book?
by Matsukata Sakura
Summary: Sasuke lupa kalau besok adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura. Ia berusaha keras memberikan sesuatu pada Sakura sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. /BadSummary, Don't like don't read!/


**Disclaimer**

**Naruto **belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

This story belongs to **Matsukata Sakura**

.

Pair : SasuSaku

Genre : Friendship

Don't like, Don't read!

Happy Reading~

.

**A Book?**

.

"Sasuke-kun~" panggil seorang gadis dengan nada manja pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke-kun tadi mengacuhkan panggilan itu. Ia tetap saja menekuni buku yang sedang dibacanya. Pasalnya, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia mendengar suara gadis di sebelahnya memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil gadis itu sekali lagi namun dengan nada agak membentak.

Ia menutupi buku yang sedang dibaca Sasuke dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sontak pemuda berkaca mata dan memiliki iris _onyx _itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap heran gadis di depannya.

"Apa maumu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Apa kau ingat besok itu hari apa?" tanya Sakura, gadis tadi, dengan penuh harap.

"Sabtu." jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura yang tadinya berseri-seri mendadak berubah menjadi muram dan kecewa.

"Memang benar besok hari Sabtu, tapi kau benar-benar tidak ingat ada sesuatu?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya. Gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu kembali ke tempat duduknya dan merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Aku pulang duluan ya, Sasuke-kun. Jaa ne." ucap Sakura lesu, lalu berjalan keluar kelas.

Sasuke mengawasi kepergian Sakura dari ekor matanya dalam diam. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Sakura. Apakah ia berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepadanya? Seingatnya gadis itu hanya bertanya besok hari apa. Sudah jelas kalau besok hari Sabtu.

_Apa-apaan maksudnya itu? kurasa aku tidak mengatakan atau berbuat sesuatu yang salah kepadanya. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muram begitu? _pikirnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu berpikir keras untuk menemukan kesalahannya yang membuat Sakura begitu. Sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tetap tidak menemukan jawabannya dan tidak mengerti.

Akhirnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah lumayan gelap. Untuk mengingkirkan rasa penasarannya ia akan menelepon Naruto, sahabatnya, dan menanyakan apa ia mengetahui sesuatu.

.

.

Brakk..

Sasuke menghempaskan tas yang di bawanya ke atas meja belajarnya. Ia juga melempar blazer dan dasi yang dipakainya ke sembarang arah. Lalu pemuda _raven _itu menghempaskan dirinya ke atas ranjanganya. Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Naruto.

Telepon segera tersambung dan Sasuke harus sabar menunggu. Pemuda itu sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Naruto yang lama mengangkat telepon. Kadang ia harus mengulang sebanyak lima kali sampai sahabatnya itu mengangkat telepon darinya.

"_Moshi-moshi.." _tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

"Hn. _Dobe, _aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"_Heh? Bukankah kau tahu segalanya?"_

"Tch. Kau menyebalkan, _dobe._"

"_Hahahaha.. Ya sudah, tanyakan saja."_

"Besok itu hari apa?"

"_Ya ampun, teme. Masa' kau tidak tahu itu?"_

"Bukan.. Bukan itu maksudku. Besok ada apa?"

"_Hm.. Besok tanggal 28 Maret, kan?"_

"Hn."

"_Itu hari ulang tahun Sakura, baka teme."_

"..."

Sasuke langsung terdiam. Ia baru teringat besok tanggal 28 Maret dan merupakan hari ulang tahun Sakura. Betapa cerobohnya ia melupakan ulang tahun sahabat masa kecilnya.

"_Teme? Apa kau masih di situ?"_

"Hn."

"_Hei! Jangan bilang kau lupa ulang tahunnya."_

"Ya, _dobe. _Aku lupa dan sepertinya ia marah padaku."

"_Kau ini bodoh sekali, teme!"_

"_Urusai! _Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Hm.. Beri saja dia hadiah ulang tahun. Tapi harus sesuatu yang berbeda dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya."_

"_Souka.. _Hn, _arigato. Jaa._"

Pip.

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Naruto. Ia merutuki dirinya karena telah melupakan hari terpenting dalam hidup sahabat masa kecilnya.

_Hadiah ulang tahun, hm? Apa yang harus aku berikan? _Otak Sasuke berpikir keras menemukan hadiah yang cocok dan bisa membuat Sakura kembali ceria.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil memutar otaknya. Ia pun bolak-balik mengganti posisi tidurnya pada malam hari. Namun ia tetap tidak dapat menemukan hadiah yang cocok.

Lagipula, ulang tahunnya besok. Ia hanya memiliki waktu yang sedikit untuk mencarikan hadiah untuk Sakura. Jika ia tidak memberikan hadiah ulang tahun, Sakura akan makin beranggapan kalau Sasuke sudah benar-benar melupakan hari ulang tahunnya dan pasti akan menjauhi pemuda itu.

Otak Sasuke tak bisa berhenti berpikir sepanjang malam. Meskipun terlihat tidur, padahal ia sama sekali tidak tidur. Matanya terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

.

.

Paginya, Sasuke merasa sangat mengantuk dan berat sekali untuk membuka matanya ataupun bergerak. Wajar saja, ia nyaris tidak tidur semalaman. Namun akhirnya ia berangkat ke sekolah dengan keadaan agak berantakan.

Semua siswa yang ia lewati di koridor sekolah menatapnya dengan heran. Pasalnya, Sang Uchiha datang ke sekolah dengan tampilan agak berantakan dan dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya yang tertutup oleh kacamata. Ini semua akibat ia memikirkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sakura.

"_Ohayou, _Sasuke-kun. _Doushitano?_" sapa Sakura yang berpapasan dengan Sasuke di depan kelas.

"Hn. _Nandemonai._" balas Sasuke singkat.

Pemuda _raven _itu berjalan gontai ke tempat duduknya tanpa mempedulikan Sakura. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, wajah Sakura kembali murung karena ia tidak berkata apapun tentang ulang tahunnya.

Ting.. Tong.. Ting.. Tong..

_Sudah masuk pelajaran pertama? Tch. Mendokusai. _gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Semua murid berlarian dan segera menempati tempat masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria berambut perak memasuki kelas. Ia adalah Kakashi, wakli kelas mereka sekaligus guru sejarah.

"_Ohayou, minna! _Buka buku kalian halaman 100 dan kerjalan latihan soalnya!" perintah Kakashi yang memulai pelajara.

.

.

Seorang pemuda beriris _onyx _berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ruang guru. Ia bertekad hendak menemui Kakashi atau Ebisu untuk meminta saran.

Di depan ruang guru, karena tidak melihat ke mana arahnya berjalan, ia nyaris saja menabrak seseorang.

"Aa, _gomenasai._" kata orang yang nyaris saja ditabraknya.

Begitu Sasuke hendak menatap orang itu untuk meminta maaf, ternyata orang itu adalah Ebisu. Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengetahui orang yang nyaris menabraknya adalah sang murid jenius, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha-san.. Tumben sekali kau ke sini. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Ebisu ramah.

"Bolehkah aku berbicara dengan anda sebentar, s_ensei?_" ucap Sasuke.

Ebisu berpikir sebentar, "Tentu boleh. Kalau hanya sebentar kurasa tidak masalah."

"Hei, Ebisu. Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang guru.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah ruang guru dan menemukan Kakashi di situ. Pria itu sedang tersenyum kikuk di balik maskernya pada temannya dan muridnya itu.

"Uchiha, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tadinya aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian, tapi tampaknya kalian sibuk." jawab Sasuke.

"Sibuk? Kami tidak sibuk, Uchiha-san. Kau bisa bicara pada kami." ucap Ebisu.

"Hn. _Arigato. _Lebih baik kita bicara di gazebo." saran Sasuke.

Ebisu dan Kakashi menyetujui usul Sasuke. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan ke gazebo yang berada di dekat kantin.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan dengan kami?" Kakashi memulai pembicaraan.

Sasuke berdehem, "Hn. Aku ingin memberi hadiah ulang tahun pada Sakura dan aku hanya ingin menanyakan saran _sensei _sebaiknya aku memberi hadiah apa." jelas Sasuke terus terang.

Kedua guru yang baru saja mendengar penjelasan Sasuke langsung melongo. Mereka menyangka muridnya ini akan membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dengan mereka.

"Heh? Jadi kau hanya ingin menanyakan itu pada kami?" Ebisu mengungkapkan keterkejutannya.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Ia merasa malu terhadap dirinya sendiri karena telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Ehm. Bagaimana kalau kau memberinya buku?" saran Ebisu setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Buku? Buku macam apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya.

Kakashi yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan keduanya kini mempunyai sebuah ide yang dianggapnya jenius dibenaknya.

"Hei, Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau kau memberinya buku ini?" usul Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul hijau dari saku celananya.

Sasuke menatap buku yang baru saja dikeluarkan Kakashi.

_Buku apa ini? Sampulnya lumayan bagus dan sepertinya menarik. Ternyata keputusanku tepat untuk menanyakannya pada mereka._ batin Sasuke.

"Hei, Kakashi. Kau yakin menyarankannya untuk memberikan buku itu?" bisik Ebisu pada Kakashi selama Sasuke masih sibuk dengan buku itu.

"Ya. Kupikir mereka perlu belajar mengenai hal-hal seperti itu." balas Kakashi.

Lalu kedua guru itu secara misterius tertawa berbarengan. Sasuke sontak menatap mereka yang sedang tertawa. Dengan segera, Ebisu dan Kakashi menghentikan tawa mereka dan Ebisu mengatur kaca matanya.

"Bagaimana, Uchiha-san?" tanya Ebisu.

"Hn. Akan kucoba memberikan ini padanya. Siapa tahu ia menyukainya." jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Syukurlah kau sudah menemukan hadiah yang tepat. Sekarang cepat berikan padanya." kata Kakashi seolah memerintah.

"Hn. _Arigato._" ucap Sasuke singkat dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan kedua gurunya yang masih di situ.

Ebisu dan Kakashi menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tersenyum licik. Sepertinya mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, keduanya mengikuti ke arah Sasuke pergi. Mereka ingin tahu reaksi Sakura saat diberi buku itu.

.

.

Cklek.

Terdengar suara pintu atap dibuka oleh seseorang. Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat pagar menikmati hembusan angin, menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

"Sakura?" terdengar suara _baritone _yang sangat ia kenal memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke-kun?" balasnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau ada di sini." ucap Sasuke sambil terus berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke berhenti berjalan ketika jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dengan bingung dan menunggu dengan sabar.

"_Ottanjoubi omedetto, _Sakura. Maaf aku telat mengucapkan. Tapi aku membawa sebuah hadiah untukmu." ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan buku itu kepada Sakura.

Semburat tipis muncul di pipi kiri dan kanan Sakura.

_Ternyata dia ingat ulang tahunku. Dia bahkan memberiku hadiah. _batin Sakura dalam hati.

"_Arigato, _Sasuke-kun." Sakura menerima buku pemberian Sasuke, dan tersenyum.

Karena buku itu tidak dibungkus apapun, Sakura langsung membuka buku itu untuk melihat apa isinya. Dan wajahnya langsung memerah total begitu melihat halaman pertamanya.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke yang khawatir melihat wajah Sakura tiba-tiba merah begitu.

"T-Tentu saja a-aku tidak baik-baik s-saja! Berani-beraninya kau memberiku buku seperti ini!" bentak Sakura, kemudian menunjukkan halaman pertama buku itu pada Sasuke.

Sontak muncul semburat tipis di wajah Uchiha itu. Ia tidak menyangka Kakashi dan Ebisu menyarankannya memberikan buku seperti ini pada Sakura!

Yang benar saja. Di halaman pertama ada gambar dua orang gadis sedang berpose hanya dengan mengenakan bikini.

Sasuke langsung merampas buku itu dari tangan Sakura dan melemparnya.

"_Kusso! _Berani-beraninya kalian memberika buku seperti itu padaku!" teriak Sasuke marah.

Para guru yang bersembunyi di balik bangku segera pergi melarikan diri. Namun sayang, Sasuke melihat mereka dan langsung berjalan ke arah mereka dengan aura gelap menguar.

"Hei! Kembali kau, Kakashi, Ebisu! _Kusso!_" seru Sasuke sambil terus mengerjar kedua gurunya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di atap.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

Author's Note :

Ottanjoubi omedettou, Sakura-chan! ^o^ Semoga jadi cannon sama Sasuke-kun ya~

Fiuuhh... Akhirnya selesai juga nih fanfic. Kukira nggak bakal selesai. Gomen kalo ceritanya gaje, karena ini ide kilat! Begitu dapet ide langsung ketik aja! Hahaha..

Sekian aja deh, lagi males nulis A/N. xD

Arigato ya udah mampir baca.

Review please?


End file.
